


Sir Fluff

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Crossover Challenge [5]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 : “You are the new vet and I think you are trying to give me all the kittens to adopt or maybe you are trying to flirt” Veterinarian!AU<br/>So… Darcy is an 18 year old intern for a vet and the Dennisons are looking for a cat because after Binx went to heaven to be with Emily, Dani wanted another cat. Their parents asked if Max had any objections, and he said he didn’t. This is set so that Dani is now about 11 and Max is around 19ish… (3? years after the events of the movie)</p>
<p>Hocus Pocus/MCU<br/>Pre-Darcy/Max</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So... I decided to move each of my crossover fics into their own stories so they're easier to find. Both for me, and for anybody that'll read them.

Max sighed. He’d been stuck in the waiting room of the vet’s office with Dani for the last hour and a half, and it was boring. Their parents had been off doing something but he didn’t know what.  
Dani had found a small black cat with a white dot on the very tip of her tail in the cemetery. She insisted that Binx thought she needed a friend so he sent her one. She had begged their parents to let her keep it, and surprisingly they’d agreed. As long as she took care of it, of course. Which meant since Max was still living at home (college was expensive and he didn’t have enough money to buy or even rent a house), he’d help take care of her too.  
He was perfectly fine with that, but he really didn’t like waiting so long for one small cat. He glanced towards Dani again, and smiled when he saw that she had little Emily on her lap and was petting her. He was now used to Emily always being around and thought it was great that Dani had someone to talk to that wasn’t him or Allison. He and Dani had both been sad when Allison left for college. They’d promised to stay in touch, and so far that was working well. 

 

The door to the hallway creaked open and he turned his head toward it when he heard the woman saying “Max and Dani Dennison?”  
She was standing in the doorway. She swept her long brown hair into a ponytail as they walked over to her.  
“Hello, I’m Darcy. How’s little Emily today?”  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
That had been three months ago. Emily was a very happy, healthy little cat. She reveled rolling daily in her pile of catnip toys, and enjoyed chasing bell-balls and laser-pointers. She also enjoyed slinking through his door in the middle of the night and sitting on his chest, covering his mouth with one of her paws. 

Max sat down on one of the steps in his room to tie his shoes, and rolled his eyes in faux annoyance at the white-spotted brown kitten that bounded over and attacked his shoelaces.  
He very carefully scruffed the little guy, and set him up on his shoulder. “You do realize that it’s not very polite to eat my shoes, right little buddy?” Dani had found the little guy in a box at the edge of one of the newer cemeteries. How she found animals wherever she went he didn’t know.  
She’d wanted to keep the kitten, but their parents had said that Emily was enough.  
Dani’d been convincing Max to take all the animals she found to the vet, Darcy. She kept teasing him about how much he blushed when he talked about Darcy, like she had three years ago when he had a crush on Allison.  
Most of the time he wanted to turn her upside-down and dangle her from the window, but Max had to acknowledge that she was a pretty good kid.  
He finished tying his shoe and stood up, the kitten digging his claws into Max’s shoulder.  
“Ow, okay sorry buddy!” Max exclaimed, wincing in pain. He gently reached up and removed the kitten’s claws from his shoulder. “Come on, we’re going to try to get you a new home.”  
He put the kitten in his shirt pocket and walked out of his room.  
“Hey Dani!” He shouted. “I’ll be back in a bit. I’m taking Sir Fluff to the vet!”  
Dani shouted back an “Okay Max!”, and he rolled his eyes. He turned and walked down the stairs, mindful of the kitten hanging out of his pocket.  
He grabbed the keys to the old beat-up truck from the junkyard that he’d managed to get working, took his jacket from the coatrack, and shrugged into it.


End file.
